


The human side

by lckychrm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lckychrm/pseuds/lckychrm
Summary: Sometimes hosting a beast can be harder than you think





	

_Monster……._

**_Monster………_ **

The word echoed in her head like a whisper. After  _that_ day, Mito could not rest in peace again, she couldn’t be a “ _normal”_ person again and couldn’t go out quietly again.  _Never…._ and she only had realized it now. Since she sealed kyuubi in herself, Mito had to hide from people or she would be persecuted by civilians and would be named with the worst titles.  _Monster_ was the most common between them. She already got used to it, but it was hard to hide the pain that she felt. People didn’t want to understand the reason why she did it, why she had to seal a beast inside her just to protect a _home_ that wasn’t even hers. “ _They’re only scared as I am, but they can’t control their feelings. That’s why they call me such things.”_ She said once to Hashirama, but he wasn’t easy to trick, specially with this sentences. He did his best to help her and to make civilians understand the truth but it was hard. Mito had never been the same since the hate 

_Fear……._

She was also afraid to release the dark power of the beast even if one day that could happend. She made her best in her trainings for controlling it, but it was a  ** _strong_  **beast, really strong.  _Uncontrollable_ , some said, but she knew sooner or later she would controll kyuubi.

_Anger……_

_Hate……._

_………_

Were another things she felt in _t_ _hose hard times when the beast controlled her more than herself to the beast._ Now she could say that the hard times were worth the love she found in the end. 

Mito still remembers widely the day she released kyuubi power. The dark chackra flowing, the eyes wide red and the hate felling.

“ ** _I’m only_** ** _human!_** ”

-

_Could one day the hate against jinchuuriki disappear?…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small drabble I made for day 3 of Mito week and after all this years I finally decided to publish it hahah  
> Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome! :)


End file.
